1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic photonic method and apparatus for using natural radio frequencies for therapeutic purposes, and more particularly, a system and method for generating a highly amplified radio signal comprising extremely low frequency or very low frequency radio signals for feedback into the human body for therapeutic purposes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The present invention described herein is based on the early work of Snape, d'Arsonval, Rabinovitch, and Leduc. In particular, Snape pioneered the use of extremely low radio frequencies (ELF) as an anesthetic in dental extraction (Snape, J., On electricity as an anesthetic in dental extractions, Trans. Odont. Soc. Gr. Brit., pp. 287-312. (1869)). Subsequently, in 1890, Arsine d'Arsonval demonstrated that ELF pulsed electrical currents, ranging from 2500 Hz to 10,000 Hz, induced general anesthesia in humans. Similarly, in 1902, Leduc demonstrated that a pulsed electrical DC current applied to the central nervous system could effectively induce anesthesia. Rabinovitch did extensive work in the area of electric analgesia sleep and resuscitation (Rabinovitch, L. G., Electric Analgesia Sleep and Resuscitation Anesthesia (chap. XVI), ed. J. T. Gwatheny. D. Appleton & Co., New York, pp. 628-643 (1914)). More recently, Czaja demonstrated that treatment in the ELF frequency range enhances the immune system (Czaja, W., Comparative Studies of Electro-analgesia and Barbiturates, Polski Archirum Weterynaryjne, pp. 205-224 (1986)).
Between 1965 and 1973 Applicant demonstrated that antennae sensilla on insects act as photonic waveguides to collect and transmit infrared frequencies. From this early research, Applicant postulated that living systems (e.g., insect spines and plant fibers) also utilize the radio portion of the frequency spectrum to energize photons from radio and infrared emitting molecules. The requirement for detecting and or stimulating infrared and radio emissions from living systems is the ELF modulation of the organic and gaseous interface located at the waxy surface of the system. That is, living systems store coherent photon emissions from the external environment which become part of the self-organization of the living system. It has been demonstrated that ELF frequencies in living systems range from 10.sup.3 Hz in nerve action potentials to 10.sup.-2 Hz for physiological functions.
Based on these principles, Applicant has determined that radio waves in the ELF region of the radio spectrum are propagated along the atmospheric boundary layer of the human skin. ELF in the range of 800 Hz to 5200 Hz averaging 1000 Hz, with narrowband 10,000 Hz to 150,000 Hz sideband ELF radio signals are natural to the skin surface. The 700 Hz to 10,000 Hz region of the frequency spectrum is the region of so called radio "whistlers" (i.e. radio signals) from atmospheric lightning strikes around the world. It is this atmospheric electricity that modulates the frequencies from the atmospheric boundary layer of the skin. These modulation frequencies are equivalent to the 3 Hz to 40 Hz oscillations discovered by W. O. Schumann stimulated by lightning. These flicker modulations (which are approximately 3 Hz to 6 Hz) can be observed on an oscilloscope while measuring the 1000 Hz and 10,000 sidebands present on the human skin.
In 1952, Schumann calculated the atmospheric cavity resonance between the earth and ionosphere as being in the low ELF region (e.g., 1 to 40 Hz). In 1962 H. L. Koening measured these photonic radio waves and pointed out that some of them fall in the same region as human EEG frequencies between 0.5 and 3 Hz. In 1974 M. A. Persinger found ELF field effects on mammals and persons. A summary of the therapeutic effects of ELF is given in Ehrmann et al., "Influence of Altering Magnetic Fields [Frequencies Between 1 and 20 Hz] on Psychosomatic Ailments", presented at the second Bioclimatological Colloquium (1976).
The above work deals with the effect of radio frequencies on the diseased body. However, these articles do not consider the modulation of waves by lower frequencies or the wave form of the treatment frequencies. Nor do they contemplate a specific environment for applying radio frequencies to the diseased body for therapeutic purposes.